From the Start
by cutiecute
Summary: just a little HHr fic... and my first one ever... R&R plz...


**A/N: Hi guys! My first fic ever… but just a one-shot one… well, hope you'll like it. just inspired by a song or two, but not a songfic. Read and review pls. tnx, really.**

The portrait hole to the Gryffindor's common room opened as a tall figure walked in. He did not expect someone to be up that late. It was past midnight. A girl was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the fireplace. He realized that was Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione. Why are you up so late?"

"Oh, I thought everybody has gone to sleep by now. I just can't sleep, that's all. And you, Harry?"

"Ahm… I just have a midnight stroll."

"On your own?"

"uh… yeah… well… sorta…"

"Bet Ginny's with you out there. 'Coz I haven't seen her around here for hours."

"Yeah." He replied. He remembered what just happened out there.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Harry, you know that I really loved you all this time but-"**

"**Loved? What do you mean about that? It doesn't mean that…"**

"**Yes Harry, it does."**

"**But we just get back together for how many weeks!"**

**They have been on and off with there relationship this past few months.**

"**I'm really sorry Harry, but I want you to know this, I don't love you anymore."**

**When Harry heard this, he has a mixed emotion. Part of him was just happy to get over this and the other half was just feeling hurt. He does not know what does it mean, but the person that first came through his mind was his best friend, Hermione.**

"**Okay, so who's the guy who took your heart?"**

"**Draco…" She said it like it was just someone who you can talk about normally.**

"**Oh…" That is what just came out of his lips.**

**END FLASHBACK**

"Something wrong Harry?**" **Hermione asked with concerned look at Harry.

"Oh, nothing really. Nothing important… We just broke up." He answered back as if nothing really happened that night.

"I'm so sorry Harry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh My gosh! They broke up again! I hope this will be the last time this will happen. I do not want always seeing Harry so sad. It just makes me the same and even worst." She thought.

"Yeah I guess." He sat close beside Hermione even the couch was so wide for them both, he just want to be with someone right now and Hermione's just the one he needed to comfort him.

"So… what happened?" Looking at his face attentively to whatever he will say next.

Harry told her the story behind their break-up.

"I feel so sorry for you… I think I'll talk to Ginny the next morning. If she's gonna do this again to you I wont forgive her. She's just playing with your feelings Harry."

"You don't need to talk to her 'Mione. I am fine, really. And this wont happen again. This will be the last."

"Oh I just love to hear him say my name… and did I just hear want I want to hear… did he say that this will be the last… oh please tell me this isn't just a lovely dream…" She thought to herself staring dreamingly to Harry. "No its not. You heard him." A voice told her that is coming from the back of her head.

"You mean…"

"Yes. And she's with Malfoy now."

In addition, with that, it is like a que for Hermione to hug Harry tightly. She wants him in her arms so badly. Now that Harry is not with her anymore, she is thinking of telling Harry what she felt for him. "I think it can wait I little bit more. I have to give him sometime to get over what happened to the both of them." She thought. Harry hugged her back. They are just like that for a few minutes and Hermione loosened up a bit, but not totally pulling away. Harry did the same.

Their faces are just inches apart from each other. Harry's hand still on Hermione's waist and Hermione's on Harry's neck. They looked at each other's eyes. You can see from both of their gaze at each other, questions that they cannot answer that moment. They just do not know what is happening between them, their lips just met for a kiss, a passionate one. "I didn't feel this way when I kiss Ginny before. This is just… different. But in ways that it is good." Harry thought before he deepened the kiss. "Oh my gosh! Are we just kissing right now… is he thinking that I'm Ginny… or does he know that It's me…" She thought. They have to end the kiss for the need of air.

Silence filled the room that moment. They just couldn't believe what has just happened. They kissed. They knew that. Hermione couldn't stand the silence that was going on between them, so she asked even she didn't want to. She just wants to end the stillness.

"Why did you do that… why did we do it…"

"I don't know either." Harry replied staring vacantly at the fireplace at his side to avoid Hermione's gaze.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry. Maybe we can just forget it. Yeah, forget it." Tears starting to form at her chocolate brown eyes, but wipe it off before Harry could see them falling down her face. Hermione get up and walk her way to the girls' dormitory.

Harry caught Hermione's arm before she gets far. She turns around to meet two emerald green eyes looking at her.

"Hermione I don't want you to forget it. I want you to cherish it and maybe one of the most treasured memories that you won't forget."

"Harry… you have to know that it means a lot to me… it really does… I wont forget it… ever in my life… coz its from the person that I love the most… the person that really means something to me… the person that I care from the start"

"Thanks Hermione… I love you… I know I've loved you from the start… but I'm on doubt that you don't feel the same for me… and Ron fancies you… until now… I don't know if its right… maybe that's why I started a relationship with Ginny… to stop thinking of you… but really I can't get you out of my mind…" Harry confessed to Hermione as he touches her delicate, pretty face wiping the tears that drop from her beautiful eyes.

"Oh Harry! I love you too!" as she hugged him, so tight like there was no tomorrow. Harry hugged her back as if he had never seen her for an eternity of waiting.

"I promise I'll always love you and you'll be my only one…"

"I also promise to you that you'll be forever in my heart and love you the way I loved you from the start…"

END

**A/N: Yeah, short I know that is. Well, you read it and then review it. It's that easy. Well what are you doing…? Review guyz! Review…**


End file.
